


Being Married To Draco Malfoy

by malfxy_pxtter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, HP:EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfxy_pxtter/pseuds/malfxy_pxtter
Summary: Being married to Draco Malfoy was a lot of things. But not boring. Never boring.





	Being Married To Draco Malfoy

Being married to Draco Malfoy was… well, it was a lot of things. Chaotic, lovely, hectic, beautiful, annoying, wonderful, frustrating, amazing, infuriating, fantastic, but not boring. Never boring.   
  
Of course, every relationship has its downsides, and being mortal enemies for nearly eight years was definitely one of theirs, but somehow they made it work. If you asked either one of them how they managed to do that, they would respond with a simple; “I don’t know,” and a shrug of their shoulders. But they did know. Because their love is far stronger than any hate could possibly be.   
  
Harry remembered the trials of Narcissa Malfoy and her son. They both had been let go without any charges, all thanks to him. He had testified on their behalf, claiming that they had been severely influenced by the authority of the head of the Malfoy household and shouldn’t be punished for that. He had also testified that the former Slytherin was just a child and didn’t actually do anything to condemn himself to a lifetime in Azkaban.

Long story short: it had worked.    
  
Harry didn’t know exactly when he started to fall in love with the stunning blonde, but he was pretty sure it was somewhere around the time of that incident.    
  
Despite being bound by his ankles and wrists, Draco had looked magnificent. Newly eighteen, his fringe falling into his shimmering waterfall-like eyes like a curtain guarding his soul.    
  
He had noticed that the hair had grown a bit since he had seen him last, but not by much. He looked beautiful. Of course, the realization had terrified him at the time. Finding another bloke attractive? Sure, there had been Cedric. And Percy. And Bill. And… Malfoy.    
  
The raven-haired teenager was starting to realize he wasn’t as straight as he had originally planned to be.    
  
But that was fine, because friendship with Draco was all he would ever have, right? Nothing to worry about, he could just smash those feelings down and… no, that wasn’t going to work. Because that smile that he sent Harry over his shoulder when he was excited was everything. It stunned him better than a Petrificus Totalus ever could, and he was loving every single moment of it.   
He was falling in love with Draco Malfoy, deeper and deeper everyday, and there was no possible way for him to climb out. But - even to his own surprise - he found that he didn’t want to climb out. He was perfectly content where he was right now.   
  
Fast-forward two years later, when the two actually mustered up the courage to admit their feelings to each other. Well, if he was being technical, Draco mustered up the courage to ask him out on a date first. Which is ironic because, y’know, courageous Gryffindor and all.    


It was a strange transition, as it would be for anyone. Hating each other, to pretending to hate each other, to friends, to awkward lovers, to moving in together, to getting married.   
  
Married. Oh Merlin, that’s when things got really interesting. They started out very roughly, arguing almost every day over miniscule things like whose turn it was to do the washing-up, and what game they were going to play when they invited Ron and Hermione over. Harry spent more time on the couch than in bed with his husband through the entire first month of them being together.   
  
The brunette girl had even suggested couples counseling when she had come over the past Friday, but Draco had refused immediately claiming that no one could know their problems better than them, therefore no one could help them except themselves. And Harry had promised to try.   
  
Things had evened out over the next few months, the arguments becoming less and less frequent, and Harry no longer slept on the couch alone. And neither of the men could possibly be any happier than they were the night that misty-eyed apologies were exchanged and Draco motioned for him to climb into bed with him. They had spent the night in each other’s arms, the smiles never leaving their faces, even in sleep.   
  
Being married to Draco Malfoy was a lot of things, but if Harry knew one thing, he knew that he wouldn’t trade it for the world.  
  


The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I might have a thing for married!Drarry... don't judge me. Anyway! Thank you for reading! If you liked this, make sure to drop me a comment or Kudos. See you soon. Bye! :) x Noah


End file.
